


Way of the Lost

by squeallyeel22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: All you wanted to do was take a nice, quiet camping trip in your hometown's forest, but after staying longer than intended, you realise there was more to the forest than meets the eye.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Way of the Lost

You had lost track of the days, the area calming you that much. It had been too long since you last went hiking in the forest of your hometown. You used to a lot, but city life was where your dream job had taken you and now your heart yearned for something else. And that something was calling to you from the trees.

It had to have been a couple weeks when you finally decide to pack up and head back home. It was when you began walking along the trail for an hour…you realised this wasn’t the trail. Nothing looked familiar. Your heart starts to race. Your eyes frantically search the area, trying to find some semblance of a path. Scrambling towards a clearing, you fall to your knees. Shaking your head to ward off the encroaching dark thoughts, you pull your phone out. The screen flickers before going black.

_‘Great…’_

Just when you thought it couldn’t get any worse, it began to pour.

On the other side of the clearing, you notice an open area underneath a cliff overhang. You quickly make your way over to it, carefully watching your step so to not slip. It’s a cave! At least it’ll keep you out of the rain for now. Plopping down, you stare dejectedly out at the trees, listening to the rain. _‘What am I going to do now? I don’t know how long I’ve been wandering. And who knows when this storm will let up-‘_

“Are you lost?” A baritone voice calls.

You spin around, startled to see a tall man with dark hair, broad shoulders, and a slightly concerned look on his face, although that might just be your brain tricking you. His outfit threw you for a loop though. It was made up of different kinds of large leaves woven together with a twine of sorts, patterned in a way that showed off his figure but still left you intimidated. A large jewel was stitched on at the base of the neck and you could swear it was glowing but again it might just be your brain. He looked like a soldier from those fairy books you read as a kid.

Honestly, if you were in a different situation, you would be asking for his number. He took a step closer, but you scramble to your feet, raising your hand out in front of you, “Don’t come near me.”

The man stops, but questions you again. You debate answering. A good amount of people have gone missing in these woods and while you certainly one right now, you didn’t intend on staying that way.

“What’s it to you?” You settle on.

He sighs, “My name is Sehun. I am a guardian of these woods and a guide to you.”

“A guide?” You scoff, “Guide to where? Murder? Kidnapping?”

Sehun’s eyes begin to glow as he waves his hand in the air as rustling leaves sound behind you. You look over your shoulder to see vines have woven into a barrier, trapping you in here with this strange man.

“There have been many like you that have gotten lost in these woods. It’s simply my job to guide you to the grove,” Sehun sighs, “Now if you will follow me.”

You stammer, “Wait, what? To where??”

“To your new home.”

“What about my family? My friends?”

He doesn’t say anything, but his solemn eyes say everything. No one will ever hear from you again. You’re just another one of the missing now.

The two of you continue walking for a while, neither wanting to break the silence as you descended further into the dark.

At one point, you came across a ledge that he had to help you down with, but your foot slipped, forcing you to knock him to the ground. The jewel definitely was glowing a subtle blue, but it was enough to see his red cheeks.

“Uh…you okay?” He sputtered. You nod before scrambling off of him and offering him a hand. As you two continued on, he seemed to stay back a little, walking with you instead of in front of you. All too soon though, your walk had come to an end.

At the end of the tunnel, sunlight peaked through another curtain of vines. With another wave of his hand, the vines pulled away. The light was blinding, but once your eyes adjust, you couldn’t believe it. Stretching for miles was vast valley of fields and small huts bathed in the afternoon sunlight. There was no way that this could not be a part of the forest you grew up near and yet here it is. Hidden in plain sight!

“Welcome to the Everhallow, Land of the Lost.”


End file.
